


Connections

by tremendouslydecadentfire



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Technology, F/M, Jewels, Mystery, Paranormal, Portals, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendouslydecadentfire/pseuds/tremendouslydecadentfire
Summary: Marie's calm life will change forever when she decides to go on a trip with her best friend Jane. Once they reach there, she will have a big surprise.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. A new start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latent_Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/gifts), [Mastre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/gifts).



CONNECTIONS

“Tourists mysteriously disappeared in the Bucegi Mountains”

Why was she reading this anyway?! Marie put the newspaper back on the bedside table. That topic, no matter how interesting it might have been shouldn’t concern her so much. Cause, after all, it’s not like that would happen to her! Right? Although she had to admit her curiosity was stronger. Taking it back from the bedside table, she started again to read it.

The small town, located at the bottom of the hills, was a clean and beautiful one, offering both relaxation and fun, things more than necessary for a holiday. Therefore, it was a place where the tourists used to come on a regular basis, especially during the summer. Now, in the full mid of July, there was no exception from that rule, „relaxation” being the keyword. The tourists were feeling great in here, while the locals were feeling just ... bored. On top of it, nothing unusual ever happened here. Ironically, it was the main feature that had made this small city so beloved among the tourists. If it was something enjoyable for both the locals and the tourists today it was the hot weather, so unusual for this area.  
Marie sighed. For her, it had been just another regular day, like any other. She was coming home after a regular day at work, getting ready for a new weekend. Like anyone else, she was enjoying the hot weather, which was actually the reason for choosing to walk on foot, despite the long distance to her home. She was feeling a bit melancholic, almost sad. She couldn’t explain that feeling, because at work everything went very well. She had no reason for that. And, as if this wasn’t enough, she was having a completely unexplainable weird feeling. Could this have to do with the weekend beginning? She could feel shivers down on her spine, despite the hot weather. Okay, now this was ridiculous. She felt that her life was about to change. Very funny. Her life couldn’t be more monotonous. “Am I getting crazy?” wondered Marie. It had nothing to do with a premonition, decided Marie, just with the fatigue gathered after a week of work. 

Actually, there was nothing wrong with her. She was an attractive young woman, beautiful in a classic way. Pretty tall for a woman, blonde hair, fit, with brown eyes and a pleasant smile. The sense of humor wasn’t missing from her arsenal either.  
Being deep in thoughts, she stumbled, and only due to a miracle she didn’t fell down in all of her „splendor” on the pavement, managing to „land” on a bench instead.   
She could have sworn that somewhere nearby someone giggled. Looking around her, she saw no one. Crushing through her teeth a natural curse for this context, Marie trimmed up her clothes.   
To think that morning she wanted to wear a new pair of black stiletto, with some incredibly high heels! What a great fall this would have been! As she was staying near the bench, smiling while imagining the scene, her eyes met a sparkle coming from below. A very strange one. Her smile disappeared in a blink of an eye. Wow! What was that? Bending carefully, she picked up the object. Marie felt her boredom being replaced with curiosity. It was a beautiful ring. Had anyone lost it? Because no one would have thrown here such a jewel, that’s for sure. Marie examined the ring again. She was holding her breath while doing it. It was so beautiful! It was weird – and probably not recommended – but she felt tempted to keep it, at least till she will solve the puzzle regarding the owner’s name.  
As she rose up from the bench, she noticed she was feeling bored no longer. It was time to go home, decided Marie. Putting carefully the ring into her purse, she carried on walking towards her home.

All the feelings she had had before had now been replaced with concern and anxiety. She knew she is being followed. Turning around, she saw no one behind her. Her gaze interacted only with another one person – a man - on the other sidewalk. Marie sighed. It’s okay, she will get home soon.

„Maybe I’m losing my mind”, thought Marie amusing at her own expense, while she was opening the front gate. She looked around her. The house had been reconditioned and now it was looking like a villa; as for the vast garden around, this was nothing below, by comparison, reminding of a park. The garden was, in fact, one of the very few little perfect things in Marie’s life.

Entering the house, she took off her shoes and changed into something more comfortable, replacing the office clothes with something more casual.  
As she was heading to the kitchen in order to make some coffee – boy, she really needed one! – her gaze glimpsed something weird happening outside. Marie came out in a hurry, but all she could see now was a man's silhouette striding away ... from her house?! Oh, for God's sake! Marie rolled her eyes. It was nonsense for her to feel spied. Right? Why would she feel spied anyway?! Would there be any reason for that? What could that be?! With a shrug, she went back to the kitchen and made herself a coffee. Checking her e-mails and other messages, Marie kept thinking about what she had seen earlier. But assuming there was indeed someone to follow her, who could it be? Why would he/she do that? What could be the reason? Why would someone put her on surveillance? She couldn’t see the reason for it … The ring?! But that was absurd! She wanted to advertise for it anyway, in the local newspaper. Perhaps one of the tourists was the owner, who knows? And after all, this wasn’t the first time when she happened to find something on the street. Marie smiled nostalgically remembering those scenes. A couple of years ago she had found a wallet which she took it to the police a.s.a.p. After a bunch of formalities, including the minutes, everything had been solved. Marie had been congratulated by the policemen, and she even got a small reward for her gesture, followed by a completely unpredictable invitation -the classical „coffee invitation” - from the wallet’s owner. He was a nice guy, and even if there was no sparkle to born a relationship between them, they had decided to keep touch. For the time being, she was still single, and it was much better this way. Marie was convinced of that. With this thought, she fell asleep.

S.H.I.E.L.D.S Main Quarters, 16, Nick Fury’s office

Sitting apparently relaxed in an armchair, the director of SHIELDS was looking over a digital photoset recently sent by an operative. The situation didn’t look good at all, he thought, with two American soldiers recently killed on foreign land; and now a civilian will be soon constantly exposed to the same danger … He fixed his interlocutor:  
\- We will have to infiltrate our men there.  
\- There will be a few of our agents dressed as civilians. Waiters, most of them.  
\- Has the press found out about this?  
\- Not yet, but …  
\- All right, nodded Fury. Keep it on a discreet level.

A strange sound ... The man who was passionately embracing her disappeared without a trace as if shrouded into a whirlwind. The beautiful forest around them also disappeared like a swirl. The strange sound was repeated again.  
Marie jumped to her feet ... only to realize that she was now awake. Till then she had slept in the living room, in front of the TV, the coffee cup being left half-empty on the coffee table. Still dizzy, Marie needed a minute to realize that in fact, it got the mobile alarm that got her awakened, the one for SMS, to be more specific. Yeah, it seemed that she had indeed received a new message. She opened it … only to get surprised with the content of it.   
There were only a few words: “Take great care of it”, and a symbol representing a … ring. No name. Marie looked once again at the “sender” address. She left out a deep sigh. Certainly, this wasn’t a marriage proposal, but more like a warning. Marie sighed again. She wanted to have a relaxing weekend, not a Sherlock Holmes one! First a missing object, a beautiful ring, then a spy in front of her house, and then this message! Only Watson was missing from this picture!  
This weekend, if it’s going to continue this way, will turn out eventually more stressing than her job. 

NSA Quarters, 16:00

\- Another two victims have been reported, sir.  
The agent was trying to maintain a normal tone.  
\- Do we know the cause of death? asked the one called “Mark”, who was in fact the one in charge.  
The other agent replied back:   
\- Just like the other two before. Unknown level of energy emission with lethal effects. Instant death.   
“Mark” ran a hand over his chin, thoughtful.  
\- Was there any sign of hostility from anyone? Men or alien?  
\- No, sir, came promptly the answerback.  
\- Our experts in the area … What do they say?  
\- They are just as confused as we are.  
\- Interesting … mumbled “Mark”.  
\- Sir, how about the girl?  
\- For the moment, do not interfere. Carry on with the surveillance.

Sitting legged-cross on the sofa, Marie was examining the ring, looking at it thoughtfully. It was at best split the ring pattern, with those two emerald snakes coiled around the center stone – hmm, that seemed to be lapis lazuli, judging by that dark blue light … The workmanship was extremely delicate and the masterwork behind making wasn’t hard to guess. Labor simply nagging the eye, like a spell. Marie even had a distinct impression that sometimes the blue stone - that dark blue lapis lazuli – or whatever that was - seemed to have a hypnotic effect on her senses, almost against her will. She simply couldn’t get enough looking at it.  
What had happened to her old desire in finding the real owner of the ring? She asked herself that question because she was under the strange sensation that somewhere, somehow, something definitely had changed. Marie looked at the ring again.   
For a brief moment, she considered putting it on her finger, but then she gave up on the idea quickly. She would only attract unnecessary attention to her. Bad idea. Marie sighed, wondering what to do next. The stone shone again. Marie looked at it in delight for a brief moment, as she passed her fingers across it, like a caress. It was only then she noticed a strange inscription under the two snakes, inside of the ring. It looked like some letters; judging by their aspect, these symbols seemed to be most likely some Norse runes. Interesting!  
She has also noticed some weird signs below, accompanied by another three symbols on which she assumed to be digits. So interesting - runes and digits! Like a message. She wondered what could be their meaning.  
Was this really explaining her surveillance, assuming she really was? Could this be a strong enough reason for it? But … What if she just discovered something important? True, she could be wrong, but… you never know! You cannot ever be sure about anything in this world.   
Yeah, definitely, this will be a hell of a weekend.  
The phone rang, awakening her from her thoughts. She answered without hesitation, almost mechanic:  
-This is Marie speaking.   
She heard an enthusiastic voice:  
-Hi!!! How are you?  
That cheerful voice was not hard at all to be recognized. It was Jane M., her best friend.  
\- Jane, I’m glad to hear from you.  
\- I’m calling to invite you to a party tonight.   
\- You know I’m not a big fan of parties, Jane.  
\- This one will be different. Oh, come on! Join me tonight!  
\- I don’t know about this … Marie was still hesitating on that matter.  
Involuntarily, Marie looked to the ring, particularly to that deep blue stone, as if she would have searched there for an answer. The blue color only amplified, glowing more intense under her eyes.   
Marie found herself responding to a firm voice:  
-I will come.

When the conversation of the two women ended, a new discussion began, but this time between the two agents who were   
discreetly keeping them under observation.  
\- It has been confirmed.  
\- We’ll have to appeal to one of our thieves.  
\- Way to keep a low profile!  
The other agent shrugged:  
\- We do our best.  
\- I don’t get it why don’t you use another method.   
\- Like what?  
The other agent replied sarcastically:  
\- I don’t know, maybe influencing her from distance?  
\- I don’t understand.  
\- You know damn well what I’m talking about.  
\- Do you mean making her give us the ring back voluntarily?  
\- Yep, that would be the idea.  
\- We have been told not to intervene.  
\- Let me guess: The „keep it discreet” crap?  
\- Just like always.  
\- Oh.  
Somewhere outside, hidden in the dark, Loki rolled eyes, both exasperated and bored at the same time. He was about to burst in a laugh while listening to these two dummies. Humans! They were so busy lying to each other, that they were missing precisely the essential matter.   
The woman they were spying.


	2. Under his spell

Where was she thinking when she accepted Jane’s invitation to that party? wondered Marie feeling a vague but certain beginning of boredom. She was wearing an elegant silk dress – despite Jane’s reassurances „You may wear anything you like; casual is more than welcome here” - she was uncomfortable not to dress elegantly. Now, as she was standing there, she felt a bit awkward with her fancy low-necked dress and her elegant sandals.  
She could have been now in her bed reading a great book and enjoying a cup of coffee with no sugar, her favorite ... Or maybe she would have made a foamy bath ... Instead of all these, she was attending one party that wasn’t on her taste at all, where everybody knew everybody, doing polite conversation with unknown persons. How was Jane able to persuade her to come here in the first place? Clearly, this time she hadn’t been too inspired to take for Jane’s instincts. Marie left out an imperceptible sigh. She thought of the ring. Perhaps it was strange, but she thought it was too risky to leave it home, therefore she had decided to put it in her clutch; so that the precious jewel was now at a safe place.

S.H.I.E.L.D.S. quarters, 22:00  
A tall man, pretty fit, athletic, was heading to Fury’s office. His gaze was sharp and cold as if he had been always ready to kill someone. Fury, who was sitting on his armchair, barely gave him a look, being brown study with a file. The man tumbled down in an armchair. Fury continued ignoring him as if the man never entered there.  
The man started to speak: - Fury, I think we must find out what the hell is actually going on here.  
His voice was a calm one, but his words were rather a threat.   
\- NSA hasn’t done her homework, Mark? smiled Fury. In fact, „Mark” was only a code name, the real one being unknown even for „Never Say Anything”.   
\- Cut that out, would you! During the last 3 days, my men have found a track of unusual energy. An incredible amount, so to speak.   
Rising from his chair, Mark began walking around the room, with his hands crossed to his back. Ignoring his spirit, Fury placed an envelope on the desk. The title was „ Authorization – Only for the highest level”. Mark – simply signifying this pattern – took it without blinking.  
His face remained impassive as he was looking at those photos. He put them back in the envelope and handed it back to Fury.  
-Damn! muttered Mark, passing a hand through his hair.  
\- Would you like something to drink? Fury asked him.  
\- I could use something strong, I’ll admit that.  
\- How about a scotch on the rocks?  
\- Thanks. I thought you people at SHIELD don’t drink alcohol, smiled the NSA agent.  
\- I hope you’re kidding, Mark. Fury kept a smile: - We are the first to break the rules.  
\- You have good reasons, as far as I can tell, replied the agent. He took another sip, then placed the glass back on the table.   
\- And now? What is to be done?  
Fury knew exactly what the agent meant.  
-We can’t involve the Avengers in this, replied he.  
-Why not?  
-Who’s being ironic now? You know damn well they are not here.  
-I’ll admit I don’t know where exactly, though.   
Mark’s restless was being replaced with a thoughtful attitude.   
-They are on another planet, replied Fury.  
\- All of them? Mark narrowed his eyebrows: - Isn’t this risky? Who is protecting Earth meanwhile?  
\- Steve has remained on Earth. Someone has to keep an eye on here, so to speak.   
Mark furrowed his brows again:  
-I’m not sure I like the idea of an Earth without Avengers.  
-Thanks for the compliment! Fury’s irony wouldn’t be left unnoticed under normal circumstances, but right now Mark was too tense to observe it. Therefore, he replied:   
-You’re welcome.  
Fury kept a smile. The whole context was indeed ironic! Mark was initially one of the biggest opponents of the Avengers project. Well, it appeared that he had changed his mind. It seemed that SHIELDS and NSA would cooperate after all. Who would have thought?!  
And even more ironic was whom he had to thank for making all this possible.  
Especially now the „enemy” label from that person’s file had been cut and replaced with „friend”.

Marie promised to herself that she will be leaving soon, without a doubt. Taking a glass of champagne, she walked discreetly towards the terrace. Fortunately, this wasn’t too far, the host clearly wanting to make a great impression over the guests. The view was panoramic and magnificent. The lights of the city glowed on one side, and in the other nature was overpowering, magnificent, and silent. Marie was admiring the view, feeling that she was finally beginning to relax. The fresh air was like a gentle touch on her skin … She closed her eyes.  
She flinched feeling something vibrating in her hand ... It was coming from her cellphone. Leaving the glass on a glass table near the balcony, Marie opened the purse and checked for new messages. Apparently, she had received a new SMS ... She read it.... and got taken aback with the content of it. Weird! The number was certainly not Jane’s, as she was tempted to thought at first, but to some stranger. Marie didn’t know what to believe anymore, especially that the message was containing only two words. „Be careful!”.   
Marie decided to ignore it, but then she suddenly remembered the scene that happened a couple of hours ago, in front of her house, when she was being followed – and she felt it. So yes, it was true that she had to be careful. Prank or not, the message was still good advice. She had to be careful, indeed. Well, this was in fact a great reason for her to leave. She will apologize to the host. With this thought on her mind, Marie received a new SMS. She was more than intrigued while opened it.  
But this time it was just Jane, who was telling her that they will meet at the front gate and it’s urgent. Marie smiled reading the message. She was about to leave, to make a discreet leaving when something made her return.  
And then she saw him.  
Her gaze met up with a man located in a group of party people. He was talking enthusiastic, laughing and joking. Marie was ready to bet he is, in fact, the soul of the party, both style and behave. The „guy who brings the party” type. Marie could „smell” that in the air. He was tall, wearing a completely black suit, with a very elegant cut, assorted with a very beautiful smile. Somehow, he was completely different from the others around him, this was obvious for Marie. He was holding a glass of champagne in one hand, looking even more elegant because of it. The way he was keeping it conferred to him even more charm, although Marie couldn’t exactly tell why. It was something elegant in it.  
He was, without a doubt, a very interesting person, thought Marie, surprised herself by that conclusion. She allowed herself to give him a better look: as far as she could tell, the guy had stern yet fascinating features, black long hair ... His smile was incredibly seductive, thought Marie intrigued. She was now ignoring deliberately all those vibrations coming from her clutch – damn it, Jane! – for interfering in all of the best moments. Marie knew she should have replied, but instead of it, she was still looking at that man. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
No doubt she had stared at him too much, because, at some point, he looked straight at her. As if he knew ... His gaze was undefined, like ... extremely intense. Marie felt blushing all over her face, but she tried to behave normal, as if nothing ever happened. Yet, she was still looking at him as if she had been spelled. She looked like hypnotized. Marie couldn’t tell how much time their gazes „confronted”.   
And then something happened, something completely unpredictable, Marie hadn’t seen that coming at all.  
He smiled at her while raising his glass of champagne like in a „Here’s to you!” gesture. He took a sip of champagne while continuing to gaze at her.  
Inexplicable, but Marie found herself smiling back. His smile was so warm, so pleasant, so ... intimate, thought Marie, and for a short moment, her cheekbones became again like fire. Her heart was beating faster than usual. And how could have this been different?! What was she supposed to do anyway?! That guy was more than aware of his seductive power, of his incredible charisma. He took a sip of champagne, but his eyes were still gazing at her. Just when Marie started to move away, trying to cope with that context, as discreet as she could, a strong noise came behind her. Turning around, Marie noticed a waiter had fallen beside that group. She has also noticed that the „soul of the party” was smiling in amusement while helping that waiter to rise up. Marie couldn’t tell why she felt he made that waiter fall, nor why she was under the impression she wore no clothes in front of him. He smiled precisely at that moment. She was even more confused by his „thumb up” gesture pointed at her direction, clearly addressed to her!? Okay, this was too much, she was losing it. Obviously, his gesture had nothing to do with her, why would it have? She had to go. Now. She was clearly losing her mind, even by her standards. Just because she met an incredibly attractive man ... Her cellphone was vibrating again – damn it, Jane! She picked the cellphone only to read another mysterious SMS: „You’re welcome”.  
This time Marie hesitated no more. She left without looking behind her not once. She was trying hard not to feel like a Cinderella, or a spy, or worse. She was under the impression all eyes are on her, despite the fact she knew that couldn’t be true. She was trying to walk and behave as normal as possible, smiling calmly as if nothing ever happened. But her thoughts remained elsewhere … and she was perfectly aware of that.  
Jane was expecting her in front of the main gate.  
\- I have been waiting for 15 minutes! Where have you been? I called you!  
\- My battery is dead, lied Marie. She felt now it wouldn’t be a good time revealing to her friend the truth.  
\- Getting ready for your own wedding? Jane teased Marie as seeing her dress.  
Jane had been waiting in the garden at the front gate when Marie arrived, wearing a royal blue plain silk low-necked dressed and silver elegant sandals with high heels. Her elegant outfit was in complete contrast with Jane’s casual outfit.  
\- This party was rather boring.   
But deep down to herself, Marie felt like laughing while telling a big lie. That elegant stranger met earlier had changed everything!  
-Then perhaps you should have considered a different dress, replied Jane sarcastic.  
-What’s wrong with this one?  
-It’s too classy. You are ... intimidating, so to speak.  
Marie rolled her eyes.   
\- Come, we should go. Our taxi is coming.

Sitting comfortably on the back seat, Marie was thinking of him. Certainly, he hadn’t felt „intimidated” at all by her. She could tell that from the way he looked at her. His gaze ... Jane was telling something, but Marie was lost in thoughts.  
\- By the way, if you want adrenaline, I might have something for you. One that you might actually like, added Jane quickly, seeing Marie was hesitating.  
\- What are you up to this time?!  
\- Let’s not overreact! smiled Jane.  
Marie shooked her head, skeptical. She was now looking at the light on the streets, other cars passing by ...  
\- You could come with us if you want to. Jane’s voice snapped Marie down to Earth.  
\- Where? Marie was surprised.  
\- Bucegi Mountains.  
\- Us? Who else is coming?  
\- There will be me, you, of course, and a couple of friends of mine. They are cool, you’re going to like them.  
Marie remained silent for a minute. The idea was a bit crazy for her, but also very tempting...  
\- But an expedition like this one requires a lot of preparations, she objected.  
\- I’ve already packed up mine, replied Jane. I’ll come tomorrow at your place to help you with that matter.  
\- In that case, smiled Marie, you have already convinced me.  
\- Just make sure you will not take the whole house with you, replied Jane spontaneous.  
\- Very funny! Marie rolled her eyes.  
Meanwhile, in her clutch, the color of the central stone got more intense for a short moment.

There was no shadow of a doubt, her fatigue was about to have the final word. Instead of a much-dreamed foam bath, a good book, a big cup of coffee, Marie barely managed to get to the bed. She fell asleep right away. Still ...  
That night she had a dream somewhere at the border beyond reality and fantasy. It seemed so real. It was also including that mysterious face ... that interesting man ... telling her to be careful ... kissing her ... Marie fidgeted from one side to the other. Everything seemed so real, that awakening felt like a cold shower. She felt somehow disappointed that it was just a dream. As she entered the kitchen in order to prepare her breakfast and to make some coffee, she was still trying to figure out some things. She was about to pack her bags up for the trip. By the way, should she take the ring with her or not?  
How would it be safer and wiser? And why did that face persisting in her mind?   
She seemed to think of him a little bit too often, noticed Marie. First, it was that ring found in the street, and now this elegant stranger at the party ...  
Was it possible for her life to change for real? Or was it just a coincidence, a desire deep buried in her subconscious mind? Wishful thinking?  
Marie remembered that premonition when she had found the ring. She felt that her life is about to change. Besides ... It was a beautiful ring, it could have been found by someone else. But no, she was the one to find it. This could mean something ... or maybe not.  
A change would have been interesting, not to mention more than welcome.  
Yes, she had to start from somewhere.   
A journey to Bucegi seemed the proper place for that.


End file.
